The Virus Vector Shared Resource (WSR) provides technical and consulting services for investigators who need virus vectors for basic laboratory and animal studies. Virus vectors for expressing proteins ectopically and knocking down gene expression are offered to Cancer Center members and VCD investigators for costs well below commercial sources. Until recently, the predominant service and needs of investigators have been to produce adenovirus;however, during the past year, the requests for lentivirus have increased significantly, a trend we expect to continue in the future. The added-value of the WSR for Massey Cancer Center members, in particular junior faculty, is critical and cannot be overstated.